


Living Tissue

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Living Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Living Tissue

## Living Tissue

#### by Wildy

Living Tissue  
by Wildy  
  
Pairing: Dysfunctional M/K   
Rating: NC-17 for sociopathic affect and behavior. Warning: nastyfic ahoy. Multiple character deaths. Disclaimer: The X-files are copyright Chris Carter. I don't infringe, I don't own, I don't profit. 

ShaharaZade, Lum and Marcia, thank you for direct inspiration and lots of help. You'll recognize the bits. Kacaso, your Xmas slideshow at the Cubicle triggered this - Alex had murder in his eyes, so I gave it to him. I'm sure you wish I hadn't. But I'm grateful. :-) Kudos to Skinner Box, sharpest beta alive. Plural thanks. 

Note: 'Blood is a living tissue.' (Biology 101) 

* * *

I wish I could stop bleeding. 

My mind was on something else. Mistake when you're murdering someone. Cry me a fucking river. What was I thinking? I could ask the people I killed, but bones don't answer. I know, anyway. 

Something else. You always were that, Fox. 

It fucking hurts. Going out with a bang does not preclude a few whimpers. 

I remember you growling, "I'll kill you unless you leave - and you won't leave if it kills you." 

You were only half right for once. Either way, it was not much of a threat. Because I am the killer in this equation, you know that now, don't you? I got sick of not belonging to you. I got tired of you owning me. 

Breaking away was a lot of breaking. A lot of breakage. I wanted you. 

It was strong. It was real. Too real to joke about. Making light would be the only thing to keep me breathing. And I can't.... Can't make light in a black hole. You were going to kill me and I liked it. This is better. I'm not alone in this. 

We fit, you and I. In the dark. 

Dark was the medium, the carrier, the wave. 

Dark was the marrow of that love. 

What did I just call it? I am seriously fucked up. 

I wish it had been your finger on the trigger. 

The shadowy trees make Rorschach shapes against the faint, ashy sky. It looks like an exploding cage. 

I've been around the block and back, oh, I've been there. I have memories of a pastel day, the wind rose and the wind blue, and your hands on me, Mulder. I'm staining the night purple now, I'm floating. I'm hanging in there, in the almost dark. It's your voice. It's the memory of your words, hatred in the night subsumed in desire. The desperation. I could taste it on your skin, in your mouth. I could taste it in the blood you made me draw. I didn't want to hurt you. But it was all I had. And I wanted you so much. 

The taste of blood. The pain inside. The cold. This is not so different. 

I wonder, who made you feel good? Nobody, I think. I think you didn't know how and our bloody grappling was the closest you could come to touch. No matter what you said. I think we were a lot alike, really. You're just better at denial than I could ever afford to be. 

Or I am fooling myself and you thought I deserved the cruelty? You'll get no argument from me. I'm not coming back for more this time, Mulder. 

Because it was never about me. Only about everything you could not have and thought you wanted. Funny the way that turned out. I should have hit you back in Hong Kong. Then you would have believed I was real, not just a cardboard cutout of a sociopath for you to beat to mush, to remake in the image of your own hatred, your all-consuming guilt. Convenient. Handy, to coin a phrase. 

I keep thinking that if I had bopped you a couple that day, everything would have changed. I wouldn't be here now, in this bleak park in this bleak city, down and so far from you and going further. You would never have been horny for me if you'd never hit me. And I wouldn't be dying in a frozen ditch for not staying away from you when you loved another. Loved another. So you said. Over and over you said. 

You kept reminding me I'm a killer. You wanted your monster to play with. You needed your angel to moon at. Oops. How could you of all people know so little about monsters? 

Scully cheated you of my death, Mulder. She wasn't too slow by much, either. 

And the rebels won't come for me this time. I'm not working for them on this one. Just as well, really. How many times can a man stand not to stay dead? It hurts when they bring you back. The light has weight and screeches into your eyes. I didn't like it. And I'd meet you again. That would be bad. 

The nice thing about doing nasty things is that by the time you finally go down, you're glad to go. Dun roamin. 

Death can have me. He certainly had to chew awhile and break a few teeth before my shell gave. Hope he chokes. I'm toxic, my friend. Toxic. 

I stayed, Mulder. I stayed with you, around you, close to you. Did you think I was following orders? Huy v'zhopye. You would have been dead on Skyland Mountain all that time ago. You and your precious Scully both. 

She hurt me. She hurts me still with how much you loved her. Too much to risk that love to what you like when you're horny. 

I was good enough for that. 

I don't want to feel this. I don't want to feel anything again. The way your eyes got when anyone mentioned her. I would have killed for that look in your eyes. I would have, I would have killed it. If I could. But I could not touch it, crush it, make it scream and bleed. It was diamond. It was the sun. 

It was like the thing inside me you sneered at, telling me I was going soft. 

I thought about shooting you. I thought about the heat death of the universe, and freedom. 

I even, for fuck's sake, thought about eating my gun. But that would have been convenient for both of you. I was not going to give you any breaks. Don't you know about sociopaths? We have no empathy. 

You and me, Fox. 

Yes, I understand what I did to you when I let you live. I did it on purpose. 

She didn't suffer, you know. It was a clean shot. 

Please listen to me. 

(I wish you'd hear it, it doesn't) 

I had this dream about lying on the ground, on my back, looking up at a very dark sky. And there was this tree growing out of my chest. This beautiful, green tree. Sending roots all through me. 

And I closed my hand around the trunk, and pulled. All the roots came out of me with a horrible squelching sound, dripping gore. They were waxy white and squirming and the tree opened a mouthful of teeth where I was holding it and bit my hand and my fingers fell off. And I looked at the hole in my chest and it was a pit of maggots and the tree was screaming and biting higher all the time, biting my arm away. And it was too late to let go because I had killed the last beautiful thing. 

Then I woke up. 

(doesn't mean a thing) 

The light is all gone now. 

I'm tired of this heartbeat. 

I wish. It would. Stop. 

Bleeding. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wildy 


End file.
